Vandana Shiva
About Vandana Shiva Vandana Shiva, the woman who coined the phrase "Think globally, act locally," is one of the world's most dynamic and provacative thinkers. A physicist, ecologist, and activist, she won the Right Livelihood Award in 1993. She directs the Research Foundation for Science, Technology, and Natural Resource Policy in New Delhi, India, and is an Associate Editor of The Ecologist magazine. Before becoming an activist, Shiva was one of India's leading physicists. She completed her Ph.D. in the Philosophy of Science in 1978. After that she did research at the Indian Institute of Management in Bangalore until 1982, when she left to set up her Research Foundation for Science, Technology and Natural Resource Policy in her home town of Dehra Dun in the foothills of the Himalaya. Shiva's record over the last 10 years has been that of the totally committed, very productive and effective activist- advocate-intellectual. As an activist she has co-ordinated, supported and learned from grassroots networks on a wide range of issues across India. As an advocate, especially in international fora, she has proved one of the most articulate spokespersons of counter-development in favour of people- centred, participatory processes. As an intellectual she has produced a stream of important books and articles which have done much both to form and address the agenda of development debate and action. Her Foundation is an informal network of researchers working in support of people's environmental struggles, part of the objective of which is the articulation and justification of people's knowledge. In the last 20 years the Foundation has done important work in a number of areas. (source:www.ecobooks.com) Opinions on Lectures Santa Cruz 04/24/06 *Vandana Shiva has an amazing light around her. As soon as she stepped up to the microphone, I knew this would be a great lecture. The first thing that comes out of her mouth, through the applause, is "This is the America I love!" She is positively captivating when she speaks due to the passion coming from her voice. She is so dedicated to helping out farmers and she is so knowledgable. If she ever happens to come to your town, go see her!!!!-Cheyanne Navigation / Links *Return to Santa Cruz ESLP main page *Return to The Education for Sustainable Living Program main page *Return to Sustainable Community Action Projects Page Inspiring quotes *Earth Democracy connects people in circles of care, cooperation, and compassion instead of dividing them through competitoin and conflict, fear and hatred. *"In giving food to other beings and species we maintain conditions for our own food security. In feeding earthworms we feed ourselves. In feeding cows, we feed the soil, and in providing food for the soil, we provide food for humans. This worldview of abundance is based on sharing and on a deep awareness of humans as members of the earth family. This awareness that in impoverishing other beings, we impoverish ourselves and in nourishing other beings, we nourish ourselves is the real basis of sustainability." Related topics *Global connections External links *wikiquote:Vandana Shiva category:Education for Sustainable Living Program Category:People